The Next Story
by PercabethVampireWizard
Summary: Percy is proposing to Annabeth, and crazy events are bound to follow. Rated T for minor profanity, and a little kissing. And because I'm a little paranoid.:
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey people! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it. I want to be an author/illustrator when I grow up, or a singer…..whatever. Just for all of you AWESOME FREAKS like me, this is PERCABETH. (Hence my netname…..duh.)Percy and Annabeth are 18 in this. Please review…..and if you don't like it, tell me what I should do, but don't be a jerk. There **_**will **_**be made-up characters later on. ENJOY:)**

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO NOT**_** OWN PJO! I WOULD BET 50 DRACHMAS THAT NO ONE HERE OWNS THE BOOKS THAT THEY ARE WRITING ABOUT! -_- BECAUSE WHY WOULD YOU WRITE FANFICTION ABOUT YOUR OWN BOOK? JUST PUBLISH A NEW BOOK. Lol. I **_**wish**_** I owned PJO!**

Percy's POV

I nervously paced around my cabin. I shivered, but I didn't really feel cold. I knew it was just the nerves. Cold, Hot, Cold, Hot. That was how nervous I was. Nevertheless, I dug around my trunk for a baggy t-shirt to sleep in. While I looked, my eyes (though I tried not to) drifted towards the small pocket compartment on the inside of the trunk. It wasn't a see-through pocket, but I knew what was in it. It was a small black box. And inside the little black box was a silver ring, with a heart-shaped diamond on it. And on the inside of the ring was one word. _Annabeth_. It was an engagement ring.

Annabeth's POV

_I was on Olympus with Percy. All the gods were looking at us. There was not a sound. Aphrodite was beaming. Literally. She could explode into her true form at any time. She was also beaming the usual way. Poseidon was smiling proudly at Percy. My mother looked, well, how she always looked when Percy was with me. But she also had that undeniable look she was trying not to smile. She then gave up (which is saying something for her) smiled at me. She said "I admit it." (This is also hard for her.) "You and Percy _are_ meant to be together."_

I woke up in a good mood. What a great dream! My mom finally accepting Percy? I don't know how she did it, but she did. And if some mind reader were here right now, he'd say "It was just a dream, Annabeth!" But it wasn't. Dreams are _never_ "just dreams" for demigods. I knew that in some way, past, present or future, this universe or that universe, this was somewhat _real._ I opened my eyes. And there was someone's face right in front of mine. I hit my head on the top of my bunk. "Ouch! Dammit! Oh my gods! THALIA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know the last chapter was REALLY SHORT. That's because I usually write stories without chapters. So I couldn't decide where to end the chapter. I really wanted to publish so I was just like FINE I'LL JUST PUT MORE STORY LATER! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own PJO. Why do we have to put this here anyway? I f we put it in our first chapter, then why again, and again, and again? If I didn't own it then I still don't own it now. :)**

Annabeth's POV

Thalia laughed at my silliness. How many times had I hit my head on the top of the bunk? As if reading my thoughts, she said, "Some child of Athena you are, Annabeth. How many times have you hit your head on the top of the bunk?" "Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "Why are you here?" "I honestly don't know." Thalia managed through stifled giggles. "Chiron told me to come." Her fifteen-year-old face got serious. A gear in my brain pressed rewind for a split second. "Chiron told _only you_ to come?" "Yeah. He said it was REALLY important and that I needed to pack up and start for camp immediately. I told Artemis, and she agreed as soon as I told her Chiron's orders. She looked like she was trying to hide something from me. Maybe, maybe not. But I'm a little suspicious. He also said we should go get Percy. I'm _dying_ wondering what the hell is going on!" she stomped her foot a little. I giggled. "Same old Thalia." I said. "Yep," she said, popping her lips at the P. "Not that _I'm _the old one, little-miss-legal-adult." I laughed again as I got out of bed. I smiled, ready for whatever was going to happen next. "Now let's see what's going on after I get ready."

Thalia's POV

It's hard to realize you're immortal when you live with immortals. But when you see your best friend as an 18 year old, and you're 15 forever, it really hits you. "Same old Thalia." Annabeth had said. I chuckled and said "Yep. Same old me. Not that _I'm_ the old one, little-miss-legal-adult." And she really _did_ look old. To me, at least. Old_er_. When she got out of bed, I mentally 'woah'ed.' She had grown. As she walked towards the bathroom, my brain finally admitted it. I _am_ immortal. The reason: she was wearing a grey cami tank top and those girls' boxer shorts pajama shorts. Her 18 year old body made me feel like a 9 year old. It was just weird. She came out wearing her camp T-shirt she had cut to have a low neckline. (She had the grey cami under it) and cut it short to where you could see the tank top. She also wore faded capris and grey converse. Comfy, sporty, movable, but stylish. She grabbed her spear and her magical Yankees cap and we sat off for Percy's Cabin.

Percy's POV

I heard a loud knocking on my door. Crap. Who was waking me up at 5:30 on a Saturday morning? I grabbed Riptide, ready to run, fight, or stay there, depending on what was at the door. But then I realized_: Who else would it be, stupid? Annabeth! Duh. It's 5:30 in the morning and you're the only one in your cabin!_ She wants to see you! But thinking of her made me nervous. _You're proposing __tonight, __not __now._ I reassured myself. I'm fine. And I was fine. I love Annabeth. She loves me. So I put on my best 'Percy's-mixture-of-HI!-and-HELLO?-I-was-sleeping' face. I ruffled my hair, because Annabeth likes that. And I opened the door. "Hey, Annabeth! You do know its 5:30, right?" I opened my arms to hug her. Then I saw Thalia. "Oh! Hey, Thals!" I hugged Annabeth, and then hugged Thalia. She awkwardly hugged back, with her torso stretched behind her like she didn't want to touch me. What was wrong with her? We all knew it was perfectly fine to hug me even though she was a Hunter. It was a friend hug. Annabeth and Thalia exchanged looks. I knew them well enough to decode it: Annabeth:_ Sorry._ Her face was sheepish, embarrassed, and beet red. Thalia: _Um, that's okay…..Erm, awkward._ She was also blushing slightly, and was looking at the floor, the wall, the sky, and my face. Not at….the rest of me. I then realized I was only in my boxers. You see, I thought _only_ Annabeth was coming. She didn't _care_ if I was in my boxers, or whatever. She was my girlfriend. So it didn't really seem like a big deal. It seemed irrelevant. I was so used to not caring, I forgot about it. My face turned tomato and I ran over to my trunk, got my camp T-shirt, shoes, and some cargo shorts, and ran towards the bathroom. I then ran into the bathroom door like an idiot. _Great thing to do the day you propose, Perce._ I thought. Both girls doubled over in laughter. I gave them a huge sarcastic smile along with a sarcastic thumbs-up. Then, I just put on my pants, shoved Riptide in my pocket, grabbed my shoes, socks, and shirt, and stormed out of the cabin. "So…." I said. I looked around. Everyone was for some reason out of their cabins. They were all staring at me. Probably because I'd just ran out of my cabin like an angry Taylor Lautner. I sat down on the grass and put on my socks and shoes. I put on my shirt while walking with them. "It's Saturday," I said. "Why is everyone up?" But I had a faint idea why. It was all part of the secret plan Chiron had planned for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I know it has been **_**forever**_** since I have updated. And trust me, the story gets better. Wanna know why I took so long? Procrastination. Procrastination makes perfect!;) I will probably update more during spring break. For break starts on March 9 for me, so just BE PATIENT PLEASE. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Annabeth's POV

Wow. I really do love my seaweed brain. The laughs, the embarrassment, the fun, I loved it all. And he really isn't _dumb_. He just makes the stupidest mistakes sometimes. Love that, too. The way he tripped and then flashed a sarcastic smile even made my heartbeat flutter. The way he ran out of the cabin- with his shirt off. Wow. Who knew killing mythical creatures gave you rock hard abs? Well, me. I don't know _everything, _but I knew a lot. I also knew from personal experience. Everyone at camp was in shape. With all the training, and because all the food at Camp Half-Blood was super-healthy. But the rest of the guys at camp weren't Percy. "So…." He said, while pulling his shirt on. "It's Saturday. Why is everyone up?" He sounded relaxed, but also like he was trying to not be nervous. Probably trying to be manly after what had just happened. But I could still tell he was nervous. I was guessing it was because Thalia was here. That made stuff important. If Thalia was here for some reason, the reason was be something bad. Or good. But usually bad. I said "We don't exactly know. Chiron told Thalia- just Thalia- to come. He said it was really important." "So here I am! Missed you, Seaweed Brain!" Thalia exclaimed. They exchanged an awkward guy-gal hug. Wanting to speed this along and change the mood- not because of jealousy, but because I _HATE_ not knowing things, and I wanted to know why Chiron called Thalia here, I said, "Soo….OFF TO THE BIG HOUSE! JACKSON, GRACE, MARCH!" and Percy grabbed my hand as we walked. All we did was hold hands, but I could feel all his love. Passion, even, in the way he gently squeezed my hand. He then said to me, "I almost forgot! Good morning!" and pecked me on the cheek. "Love you." He said. I squeezed his hand. "You too, Perce."

Percy's POV

Thalia groaned and rolled her head back. "Eew. There's something mushy over here. Somebody go get a stick and poke it." She thought this was bad? Just to annoy Thalia, and because I was in a good mood, I stopped walking, swiftly turned towards Annabeth, our hands still together. I put my free hand on the small of her back, and kissed her on the lips. Hard. She looked at me, smiled and then put her fingers in my hair. And we sort of started making out. After 15 seconds, Thalia grabbed my arm, and pulled. My arm was no longer at the base of Annabeth's back, but we were still holding hands. Annabeth gave me a wicked grin. With Thalia pulling one of my arms, my other arm holding Annabeth, pulling her closer to me, we started making out off and on as Thalia pulled us forward. We struggled to stay close enough as Thalia pulled on me. Heh. I forgot how fun it was to piss her off. But it was also highly dangerous. She sent an electric shock from her hand and up my arm. The funny thing was, with her pulling me, and Annabeth and I struggling to keep close, and the electric shock, I fell. So did Annabeth along with me. We didn't fall on top of each other awkwardly, but on our butts, still somehow holding hands. We sat up and kept on going. We were both on our knees. Both my hands were on her back. Both of hers were on my shoulders, sometimes flicking to my hair or wrapping around the back of my neck. Finally, Thalia shouted, "GET A ROOM OR I'LL ELECTROCUTE YOUR BALLS, PERCY!" Annabeth and I immediately stopped making out. I don't think any guy would keep on going at that point. But I wasn't done messing with Thalia yet. I hadn't seen her in years and I now have a GREAT way to annoy her now that Thalia was a huntress and Annabeth and I were together. "Ok, Thalia." I said in a tone that sounded scared. I put my hands in front of me like I'd surrendered. Psh. As if. I cracked a smile. "What room would you recommend?" And then Annabeth and I ran away from Thalia, cracking up. "One second." I panted to Annabeth. And I did something very close to a death wish. I ran towards Thalia, grabbed her shoulders in a lock hold,(Annabeth wouldn't care, she would just die laughing.) and kissed her cheek. And right in her face, I yelled, "MISSED YOU TOO, PINECONE FACE!" I then ran for my life. Yes. I was that out of my mind. It had been so long that I'd been away from her I forgot how dangerous she was.

Thalia's POV

"_PERRRRRRRCY!"_ I screamed. "I'll get you for this!" but not right now. _Oh_ no. I was going to get revenge right when he least expected it. I stomped over to the Big House, agitated and with sparks popping from my hair. When I walked over a small hill, I saw Annabeth walking over to the Big House, Percy not too far behind her. Annabeth walked into the doors of the conference room in the Big House. Percy started to follow her, and then turned. I jogged to get closer. I followed him to where he was going. He walked to the side of the building like he was going to go to the restrooms. But he kept on walking to back of the building, where Chiron's office is. _What the Hades is he up to?_ He stopped in front of the door, then looked around to make sure nobody was around. (Like me and my stalking self) I quickly spun around the corner of the wall and held my breath. He walked in and closed the door quietly. I crouched down and creeped toward the door and put my ear to the door to listen. "Good Morning, Percy." Chiron said. "Hi, sir." Percy said awkwardly. "So, what's the plan?" Percy said. Chiron said, "Camp Half-Blood is having a party." _A party? Is _that_ what I'm here for? There's gotta be more._ "There will be dancing, music a…what do you call it? A DJ. Yes. All of that sort of thing." "Great. Thank you so much." Exclaimed Percy. _Wait, all of this is for Percy? But, he didn't know why everyone was up. And, why? What's the special occasion? What the hell is going on here?_ "I can't believe you would do this for me. And hopefully, Annabeth too." Percy said. His voice seemed really nervous. I had no idea what he was talking about. Then Chiron said, "Percy, don't worry. If I'm absolutely sure about anything, it's that Annabeth Chase _wants_ to marry you." My jaw dropped. _Marriage?_ "Thanks," Percy said. "I'm great knowing that it's gonna be important. The party won't cost much, will it? I mean, I could really just get down on one knee at a restaurant or something. You don't need to do this." Chiron replied, "But I _want_ to. You've been like a son to me, Percy. You came to me to ask for help and I'm going to make the best of it." Percy said "Thanks, have a good night." And Chiron said "And _you_ have a _great_ one." I forgot how to make my legs move. _What was I doing before this? Oh, yeah, I was trying to think of a way to get revenge on Percy._

__**A/N: OOOH!WHAT A CLIFFIE! WHAT DO YOU THINK THALIA WILL DO?WHAT WILL PERCY'S REACTION BE WHEN HE SEES THALIA HAD BEEN SNOOPING!****?****("Hey, I don't snoop!") "Then what were you just doing?" ("Um, eavesdropping..") "Which pretty much is the exact same thing as eavesdropping, Thals." ("Fine, I was snooping. Who would blame me?") ****FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And don't forget to review and comment, and PM me if you want! I have a lot of my ideas for Chapter 4, COMING SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

"COMING SOON" My Butt. I'm SO SORRY, EVERYONE. I've had writer's block, and a HUGE CASE of the PROCRASTINATION. I'M PRETTY SURE I started this over a year ago and have not updated it. I know. I'm working on it. I have the beginning of the story in my head, some of the middle, and the end. I just don't know how to get there:( Sorry. I'll try harder! I've also been spending a lot of my time on another fan-website, deviantart. I'm also an artist. :) So, try going to deviantart . com (without the spaces) and look in the search bar for PercabethVampWizard. (The whole word vampire wouldn't fit) Thanks a bunch!

-PVW


End file.
